victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jennette McCurdy
|Born = June 26th, 1992 |Character = Sam Puckett (iCarly, iParty with Victorious, & Sam & Cat) Ponnie (Crazy Ponnie) |Occupation = Film and TV Actress, Musician, Voice Actress, Vocalist, and Songwriter |Years Active = 2000 - present }} Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy is an American film, television actress and country pop recording artist. She is best known for her roles on Nickelodeon as Sam Puckett on iCarly and Pinky Turzo on True Jackson VP. She has also appeared in a number of other television series, including Zoey 101, Malcolm In The Middle, Will & Grace, Strong Medicine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, The Inside and Judging Amy. She appeared in the iCarly/Victorious crossover episode iParty with Victorious. She appears in the Victorious episode Crazy Ponnie, guest starring as Ponnie. She is set to get her own show, Sam & Cat, which is a spin-off from iCarly and Victorious. In June 2008, McCurdy announced on her official web site that she was working on her debut album. The first single, "So Close" was released on March 10, 2009. The second single, "Homeless Heart", was released on May 19. The song was released in honor of McCurdy's recently deceased friend Cody Waters, who died at the age of 9 from brain cancer, and 20% of the proceeds were donated to the Cody Waters Foundation. She met Cody Waters through St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. In mid-2009, McCurdy signed with country music label Capitol Records Nashville. On April 16, 2010, samples of select songs from McCurdy's upcoming debut country album were released online. The song clips were released in order for fans to vote for which one they believed should be McCurdy's first single. "Not That Far Away" received the most votes, and was released to country radio on May 24, 2010 and iTunes shortly after on June 1. Capitol Nashville released an EP on August 17, 2010 which included "Not That Far Away" and four new songs, "Stronger", "Put Your Arms Around Someone", and "Break Your Heart". The iTunes version included "Me with You" as a bonus track. "Stronger" was later included on Now That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35, released on August 31, 2010. McCurdy's second single, "Generation Love", was released as a digital download on March 22, 2011, followed by its release to radio April 25, 2011. Capitol Nashville released McCurdy's self-named extended play on February 8, 2012 at clothing retailer Justice. The album was released to iTunes June 1. Gallery Jennette_mccurdy_2.png 240px-Jennette+McCurdy.png jenn.jpg|Jennette McCurdy's album cover jennette.jpg So-Close.jpg|Cover for her song, So Close. Not-That-Far-Away.jpg|Cover for her song, Not That Far Away. Homeless-Heart.jpg|Cover for her song, Homeless Heart GenerationLove-Album.jpg|Cover for her song, Generation Love. jenn+ari.jpg|Jennette with Ariana Grande 180px-Jennette_McCurdy_preparty_prep_pic.jpg index.jpeg jennette with Ariana.jpeg|Jennette with Ariana Grande Trivia *Jennette once said that she ships Bade. Jennette McCurdy says she ships Bade in a Q&A *In 2019, McCurdy wrote a piece for HuffPost revealing she has a ongoing eating disorder. External links The Jennette McCurdy Wiki References McCurdy, Jennette McCurdy, Jennette McCurdy, Jennette McCurdy, Jennette